<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Errand Boy by teresezs1379</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818793">Errand Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresezs1379/pseuds/teresezs1379'>teresezs1379</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Corporal Punishment, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Discipline, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), also there are pigeons, and a bit of a brat, aziraphale is easily distracted, crowley knows exactly how to handle him, punishment but light and fluffy too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresezs1379/pseuds/teresezs1379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale forgets a few of his errands, and Crowley decides to set him straight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Errand Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was happily ensconced at his desk with the Times' crossword puzzle and a fresh cup of ceylon tea in front of him when he heard Crowley's footsteps on the stairs. His love came down from the bedroom area looking a little cross.</p><p>"Everything all right, sir?" Aziraphale asked, chewing on the end of his eraser while he thought about a hard clue. Seven letters, to pay off a debt.</p><p>Crowley frowned at him. "We seem to be missing something."</p><p>Aziraphale smiled. "What's that?"</p><p>"You know that list of tasks I gave you this morning? When you 'wanted to be of service'?" Crowley somehow did the air quotes with just his voice.</p><p>"Mmm hmmm," Aziraphale said, distractedly still puzzling out the word clue. "Coffee, plant fertilizer, steaks for dinner, mail the post, pick up three movie magazines, and... " He hit a blank.</p><p>Crowley crossed his arms over his chest and gave him his best expectantly stern look.</p><p>"I... forget, sir?" Aziraphale said. "Did I miss something?" He patted down his pockets, trying to see if he could figure out where he put the slip of paper he'd written all of his jobs on.</p><p>"Let's see if we can refresh your memory," Crowley said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Aziraphale quickly found himself face down over the edge of the bed, pants and trousers around his ankles, the air around him cold on his bare skin.</p><p>Crowley wasted no time in getting started. SMACK! His hand rang down on Aziraphale's bottom with a resounding crack.</p><p>"What did you forget, angel?" he said, patiently.</p><p>SMACK! SMACK!</p><p>Aziraphale moaned and wriggled side to side in dismay and disapproval. Crowley was spanking <em>hard</em> today! And over such a minor issue!</p><p>"I don't know, my dear!" he pouted. "Obviously if I did I would say so!"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>"That's sir to you right now, angel." Ezra couldn't see from his current position, but it sounded like Crowley might be the tiniest bit amused. "And I suggest you give it some real thought." </p><p>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</p><p>"Anything coming to you, there, angel?" Crowley said sweetly. "Jarring any memories loose?"</p><p>A rain of blows fell down in close succession, leaving Aziraphale gasping into the bedcovers.</p><p>"I don't! Sir, I'm sorry, I don't remember --" Ezra said, but then, suddenly, he did remember. It came to him in a flash. <em>Crowley's suit.</em> He was supposed to pick up Crowley's nice, new suit from the cleaners so he could wear it to dinner tonight. He had completely forgotten.</p><p>Crowley laid another few volleys on the angel's jiggling backside before stopping again.</p><p>"Oh hell," the angel mumbled. "It's your suit. I'm so sorry, sir."</p><p>"Language, angel!" Crowley snapped, slapping him again, lower this time. "And yes, it's my suit. Forgetful, aren't you, pet?"</p><p>Aziraphale nodded frantically. "I'm sorry, sir," he repeated.</p><p>"I'm sure you are. We've talked about this, haven't we? Not the first time you ask me for tasks and then don't follow through is it?" Crowley lectured, running a hand over each of the globes of Aziraphale's ass, which were becoming a lovely bright pink color he found most fetching. He curled his fingers so the nails would drag and scraped across the angry, pink flesh, side to side.</p><p>Aziraphale winced and tried to burrow down into the bed. "Yes sir," he said. "I know, I'm so easily distracted."</p><p>"What was it this time?" Crowley said. SMACK! "Saw a book in a shop window?" SMACK! "Someone had strawberry tarts out for display and you just had to stop to have two or three before you finished your chores?" SMACK SMACK! "Met a cute little dog you had to learn the name of?" SMACK SMACK SMACK!</p><p>Aziraphale whimpered. "I don't know."</p><p>Crowley laughed, not unkindly. "Yes you do," he said, running an appreciative hand over Aziraphale's ass once again. "What was it? You're going to tell me eventually, so you might as well tell me know."</p><p>Aziraphale mumbled something into the blanket.</p><p>"What was that, pet?" Crowley said sharply, digging his nails in again.</p><p>"There was a pigeon."</p><p>Crowley stood up and crossed his arms. "What in the name of --"</p><p>"There was a pigeon, sir," Aziraphale continued, turning his head to the side, "that someone had trained. He -- he did tricks, and he was ..." Aziraphale returned to mumbling.</p><p>"Missed that last part," Crowley said, unyielding.</p><p>"AND THEY'D TRAINED HIM TO WEAR A LITTLE BOWTIE!" Aziraphale blurted out, unable to keep it in anymore. "I mean, really, sir, how could I not stop and watch for a while?"</p><p>Crowley laughed out loud. "You," he said, "are the most ridiculous, bratty, adorable mess of a submissive any dom has ever been plagued with in the whole entire history of the world, do you know that?"</p><p>Aziraphale sniffed. "Yes, I'm aware, sir," he said, feeling his toes curl with embarrassment.</p><p>Crowley wiped his eyes. "Well," he said, "you met a pigeon. I hope it's worth the spanking you're about to get."</p><p>He stepped forward and laid a hand on Ezra's back, reassuringly, and then the spanking started in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>A few minutes later, Crowley stood back and admired his handiwork as Aziraphale clung to the bed, crying quietly. The angel's ass was a solid red from top to bottom, with no spot missed. He'd taken special care with the lower border of each cheek, right in the sit area, so his irresponsible little angel would be forced to think about this punishment whenever he sat down.</p><p>Aziraphale slowly realized that the spanking had ended. He tried to gain control of his breath and squeezed a few tears out of his closed eyes before opening them. He'd had worse punishments; Crowley hadn't pulled out the dreaded hairbrush or any of the toys, which let him know that he wasn't in terribly serious trouble here. Still, a hard hand spanking with no warmup <em>hurt. </em>He laid there, feeling contrite and sorry for himself, and waited to see what Crowley would want from him next. Personally, he was hoping for sex. He wriggled his bottom a little tiny bit, experimentally, to see what might arise, and realized he had a full and throbbing erection pressed between his belly and the mattress.</p><p>"Ok, angel, up you get," Crowley said, ignoring his efforts completely.</p><p>Aziraphale pressed himself back and stood up, hands immediately flying to his poor overheated bottom. He sniffled and did his best to look adorable and small.</p><p>Crowley came over and removed his hands from his backside, and gave him a little disinterested peck on the head.</p><p>"Pull them up," he told the angel. "All of it."</p><p>The angel was confused. No sex then? Usually spankings were quite reliable means of leading towards even more fun. He bent down and did as he was told, though, wincing as the now-rough fabric of his boxers scraped over his raw flesh. He tucked in his shirt and began zipping and fastening everything to put himself together.</p><p>Crowley watched impartially, then rewarded the angel with a small nod when he was done.</p><p>"Good!" he said. "Now get going."</p><p>"What?" the angel said. "I'm sorry sir, I don't follow..."</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You're going to get my suit. What did you think was going to happen, pet?"</p><p>Aziraphale's mouth dropped open. "Now??" he said, incredulously. "Right at this very second, in the state I'm in?" He pointed at his red face and his disheveled clothes and the rather obvious tent in the front of his trousers where his erection was straining painfully.</p><p>Crowley grinned and stepped towards him until he was so close that the angel could feel his body heat. He tipped the angel's chin up until he was looking him directly in the eye.</p><p>"Yes, love," he said, voice inky. "You're going to go to the dry cleaners right now, with your freshly spanked bottom and your tear-stained face, and you're going to stand in line wondering if everyone in that shop can tell that you just got punished like a little child, and you're going to wait your turn, thinking about your behavior, embarrassed and sore and turned on, and you know what?"</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed hard, incredibly aroused. "What, sir?"</p><p>"Next time I give you an errand," Crowley purred into his ear, "you're going to <em>remember</em> it."</p><p>Aziraphale found himself wordless. Sometimes Crowley astonished him with the myriad of new ways he could find to burrow directly into his psyche and push his buttons in a new combination of submission and lust that even he didn't know existed.</p><p>"Now go," Crowley said. He tapped the watch on his wrist. "They close in twenty five minutes. You're going to be back in thirty. Tick tick."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale turned and fled, calculating as he ran down the stairs. The shop was just about an eight minute walk away, seven if he hurried. Since it was so near to close, he'd probably have to wait in line until the last possible second, and then possibly run to get back in time if he were the last customer served. He did the addition in his head, double checked it, and determined that he could absolutely make it there and back on time if he stayed focused.</p><p>Maybe there'd even be a nice reward waiting for him if he did, he thought.</p><p>He reached the door of the shop and headed out into the evening, an angel on a mission, moving with the fiery determination of a principality of the Lord. </p><p>No pigeons could stop him now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>